User blog:♥DarkWind♥/Polls On Pages?
Hey guys! If you don't know me um well I think I should first off give myself a little intro because I haven't been on the Wiki for some time and I've seen that there are a lot of new members, and that's great! I'm from the Turtlez Server and am on the Siras side with my main DarkWind (I am the only DarkWind in this server so) and I have a mage called DarkWater. I'm in a guild called Rampage and my mage is in RuneSky. Yes yes yes, I am the original DarkWind and have been playing IMO for about 4 years. Well I guess that's me aha onto the topic at hand now. So I got bored with the Wiki just a mere few mins ago and to myself I mentally say, what should I do now? So as I always used to do, I go through the Recent Edits and I found that Steve had edited a page called Pirate Ship Quest and I looked on that page. At the bottom of the page, I found a small little poll where all people, even if you do not have a Wiki account, can vote on. The pole consists of options regarding whether the Wiki Page was helpful or not. My idea is that we should go to most of the big pages at first (we could do the smaller ones later because they might not serve as greater importance) and put polls on them. I think that this would be helpful to see whether people think that an article needs cleaning up or not, or if it is doing great. Here's my idea. Doing Great? If an article is doing great and multiple people are editing it, maybe we should lock it so not as many people can edit it. Think about it this way, why would you want to keep editing the same page for no reason when the public already believes that it has reached its full potential? There are in some cases where if some aspect of the page needs to be changed, the nessary info of course will be added no doubt about that, but otherwise, why keep editing? Kinda Helpful? If a page is doing "okay" then maybe we need to keep an eye on it and see if we can add more information for it to be great! The main purpose and goal of the Wiki is to help others, so maybe we should strive harder to fix more of the pages ^^~ Doing So Great / Not Good At All? If the public votes that a page is not being helpful whatsoever, then we should probably look at a page throughly and examine why the page is not doing so well. Maybe the times are off, drops are missing, it is unorganized, etc. etc. We should take a closer look at the page and see if we can help make it better! Overall, my main point of this blog is to make sure that the public is getting accurate information and get us feedback on it so we wouldn't have to go around clicking the random page button for something to do! I know from personal experiences on fixing up pages that it is NOT easy at all to find what pages need to be fixing up. Also, many people that I know in my server and of course other servers say that the Wiki is unaccurate. So, that means that many people are not satisfied with the information on here, and maybe it truly is unnaurate. Please comment ideas, opinions, suggestions and your thoughts down in the comments below! I'd love to hear from you to see if we should implement this or not! (: Regards -- Category:Blog posts